


Artwork for Sky Blossoms at Night by storyspinner70

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2020_spn_reversebang, Digital Art, M/M, SPN Reversebang 2020, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the spn-reversebang 2020 challenge.  The original banner, FORECON, was claimed by the very talentedstoryspinner70and  inspired her fiction,Sky Blossoms at First Light. During our collaboration additional artwork joined the party resulting in a couple of banners, chapter dividers and several icons!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 40
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Artwork for Sky Blossoms at Night by storyspinner70

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a special thank you to my partner in crime, [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner/pseuds/storyspinner70) who worked her magic to create a truly amazing story! Thank you!
> 
> I also want to thank the [spn-reversebang mods](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for organising and running this challenge with style and grace and giving me the opportunity to play in the sandbox once again!
> 
> And finally, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to look at the artwork and leave a comment.

Click on the pics for full sized images

**Banners**

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2238748/2238748_original.jpg)  
Header banner.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2239466/2239466_original.jpg)  
The Team.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2238664/2238664_original.jpg)  
End banner.

**icon and markers**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2238188/2238188_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2235831/2235831_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2236002/2236002_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2239579/2239579_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2239870/2239870_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2240053/2240053_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2240308/2240308_original.png)

**Manips**

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2238255/2238255_original.jpg)  
Jared and Jensen.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2237377/2237377_original.jpg)  
Chris.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2237860/2237860_original.jpg)  
Felicia.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2239168/2239168_original.jpg)  
Tahmoh.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2237586/2237586_original.jpg)  
Jeff.


End file.
